Just an Act
by jmacacac
Summary: Onscreen, they were lovers; off screen, they hated each other. But getting cast to star in another movie, completely different from the first, together is only one thing: disastrous.
1. New Movie, Old Tension

**Summary** Onscreen, they were lovers; off screen, they hated each other. But getting cast to star in another movie, completely different from the first, together is only one thing: disastrous.

**Disclaimer **I don't own Naruto

**Warnings **Names will be introduced as first name-last name. For example, Sasuke would be _Sasuke Uchiha_, and not _Uchiha Sasuke_. Reason? I live in America, and that is what I'm used to. If it bothers anyone _that_ much, I can change it to last name-first name.—

**Notes** This is SasuSaku-centric. I don't know about any other pairings. Probably NaruHina? That's the SS sister ship anyway, lol. But until I figure out what I want to do with who, everything will be strictly platonic with other characters (unless you don't want to take it that way haha!), so you don't have to take anything too heavily.

* * *

**Chapter I **New Movie, Old Tension

"You've got to be kidding me!" the two stars yelled together. Sasuke then glared at Sakura. How _dare_ she say the same thing he did?

"You want me to work with her again?" the raven haired man demanded. "I agreed to this with the intentions of working someone I could tolerate."

Ino, Sakura's manager, cleared her throat. She expected that their disliking towards each other would have diminished, but even though she knew it didn't, at least they were able to contain themselves. "The both of you know how great the turn out of this movie would be. You two are the young royalties of entertainment, fans are waiting at every corner!"

Ever since their last movie together, Saving Me, Sasuke and Sakura have been hailed as the youngest onscreen power couple. But even with their great chemistry, it never reflected anything in real life; both of them were acting on and off screen.

"Did you know that he was going to be Eiento in the movie?" Sakura asked, as every part of her itched to yell at Ino for her lack of information.

"Yes, but—"

"And you knew that we were barely able to stand each other while we were filming 'Saving Me' and during the premieres." The eighteen year old actress knew that she would feel bad for talking to her best friend like that, but, at the moment, Sakura didn't really care. "Why trick the both of us into doing another movie together?"

"Can I just say something?" a new voice asked, intruding the current meeting. No one in the roomed seemed to notice someone else enter the room, Kakashi, the man who convinced Sasuke to audition for the movie that changed the direction of his career, when he was just nine.

Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed as he noticed his agent's presence. "Late." Coming to meetings after the decided time wasn't uncommon for Kakashi, but it does get annoying to Sasuke when he has to make negotiations by himself. "But, go ahead."

Taking a seat next to Ino, the white haired man said, "This movie will, no doubt, have your careers skyrocket, something that both of you probably want. That means more opportunities and awards coming your way. Saving Me was just a stepping stone into what the public wants, but what really needs to happen is the advertisement of your names, instead of that SasuSaku thing."

"It's true," Ino added. "Since this movie falls under the drama genre, so your skills will shine."

The young actors thought about it. Sakura did dramas, but after reading the sample of the script, she knew that this movie would be different from the others. Now that she's eighteen, her roles will only get a lot more serious, self-centric, and demanding.

Sasuke, on the other hand, was known for action movies. In fact, his physique is aesthetically pleasing because the characters he plays are taxing on his lifestyle. But with the help of Kakashi, the young actor's abilities are much more than foing a couple of flips and landing fake punches. His agent has been looking forward to showcasing Sasuke's true artistry.

Saving Me was a mix of both of the young player's strengths. Sakura played the emotionally weakened girl, while Sasuke had to save her from the eminent danger he put her in.

Sakura crossed her legs into a more comfortable position. "I'm doing perfectly fine with my career, and I don't need to work with this inconsiderate jerk to improve anything."

"You're calling me an inconsiderate jerk?" Sasuke asked, shooting the girl an annoyed expression. "At least I can get through a scene without messing up ten thousand times."_  
_

"And that's why everything you're in is so boring."

The inconsiderate jerk smirked and said, "So you watch my movies?"

Sakura crossed her arms and leaned into her chair. She set herself up, and she knew it. "No—"

"Can you two shut up?" Ino ordered. "We are apart of your management who know what we're doing, and this will benefit both of you. It's not like you two have a choice, anyway."

The three others in the room shot the last speaker a confused look. "Yeah! Management played a below-the-belt trick on the both of you. The audition form both of you signed, in fine print, said that if chosen, then both of you would take part in the movie."

"You're kidding," Sasuke said, slamming his fist on the table.

"I can pull out the contracts, if you'd like."

* * *

"You heard it here first, folks!" Karin, the host of the segment, told the crowd and the cameras. "Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno are going to star in another movie together! Insiders told Konoha!News that the teen royalties just got cast for a project that's been under wraps for a long time now. Does that mean that they've been working on this for the length of time between Saving Me and now?"

Sakura sighed as she poured coffee in three different cups, preparing two for her roommates, Ino and Naruto. Those two were strange when it came to their caffeinated drink—Naruto liked to add a ton of sugar with caramel creamer; Ino liked to add one packet of Splenda with a teaspoon of French vanilla creamer, non-fat, of course. As for Sakura, she liked hers with equal parts black coffee and milk.

The coffee was similar to her housemates' personalities: sweet, but too much can give her a headache.

"Can you turn that down?" the coffee-maker of the moment demanded. "And one of you need to help me with these coffees, I only have two hands!"

Shuffling came from behind her. "Coming, Sakura!" Naruto called.

As the two set the cups on coasters, they took a seat on the furniture laid out in their living room. Ino had was resting with her body deeply pressed into the couch; Naruto was sitting next to her with his feet on the table; Sakura took a seat on a lone chair separate from the others.

"I still can't believe you agreed to do another movie with the guy. Last time, you were fuming mad when you came home after the shoot."

The pink haired girl took a sip of her coffee and said, "Well, like Ino said, I didn't have a choice. I signed a contact written in a very dirty manner that stated I had to."

Naruto and Ino worked as a team for Sakura. They were both agents for her, but since they were under the same company, Konoha Talent Agency, there was never any conflict. Naruto built the relationships with different directors, while Ino negotiated the contracts, sent audition tapes, and looks for the roles that fit what Sakura is looking for. Although they're young, they know that their family name can get them places.

Ino was examining her nails, seeming deep in thought. "Don't worry, forehead, you'll thank us once you win ten Academy Awards."

"But of course," the three best friends heard from the TV, "this does raise a few questions. Because of presumed interaction between the two movies, is SasuSaku going to become real? Or is it already happening?"

Laughter burst out of the two blondes, and Sakura had to be careful not to spit her coffee out.

"Our public relations team must be doing a great job keeping our teen royalty image up," Sakura muttered, irritated at Karin's last comment. "Too well, apparently."

* * *

**That was the first chpater! ** Okay, so you just read the little test chapter! I didn't really know how to begin this story, but I had to muster something together.


	2. Promotions and Schedules

**Summary** Onscreen, they were lovers; off screen, they hated each other. But getting cast to star in another movie, completely different from the first, together is only one thing: disastrous.

**Disclaimer **I don't own Naruto

**Warnings **Names will be introduced as first name-last name. For example, Sasuke would be _Sasuke Uchiha_, and not _Uchiha Sasuke_. Reason? I live in America, and that is what I'm used to. If it bothers anyone _that_ much, I can change it to last name-first name.—

**Notes** This is SasuSaku-centric. I don't know about any other pairings. Probably NaruHina? That's the SS sister ship anyway, lol. But until I figure out what I want to do with who, everything will be strictly platonic with other characters (unless you don't want to take it that way haha!), so you don't have to take anything too heavily.

**In this chapter...** Shikamaru is introduced. He plays a strong role in the development of SasuSaku, and you will see why in this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 2 **Promotions and Schedules

Sasuke entered the conference room with a latte in hand. The second meeting for the new movie was about to take place, and he is never able to stay awake for these things—three shots of espresso early in the morning is can keep the young man running for hours. Waiting for Kakashi doesn't help either, he usually extends the meetings for being late.

The latte-drinking man examined the people in the room before he entered.

There was Tsunade, the director of the movie. She came from a long line of filmmakers, and was trained under Hiruzen Sarutobi, a legend. Tsunade, having been given great opportunities, took advantage of everything she had and produced multiple award winning movies. She was also listed in Shinobi Magazine's _Top 10 Most Successful People_.

To the director's left was her assistant, Shizune. The darker haired woman began as Tsunade's apprentice, but she learned so well under the Senju descendant that she became a "second-director". They were a team, but as the woman with more experience, Tsunade always took charge.

Sakura sat at the other end of the table with Naruto and Ino. Sasuke heard about those two. They were a great combination with Sakura, since the names Uzumaki and Yamanaka were so well known. The blondes were children of famous people. Sasuke assumed that names gave the two connections.

Surprisingly enough, Kakashi was there, reading a book.

"You're here," Tsunade acknowledged, standing up and holding her hand out. Sasuke shook her hand. "I'm sure we all know each other here?"

"Not formally, but I assume so," he confirmed. To be completely honest, the only reason he even knew Naruto and Shizune's names were because Kakashi forced him to perform research on people he would be seeing often.

"I'm sure we will all be best friends by the end of the shooting process." There was a sarcastic tone in her voice, which made Sasuke smirk. _Best friends with pinkie and her team? Yeah, right._

Shizune opened her laptop, which caused the TV to turn on and project what was on the screen. Rectangles with animated people appeared, and they were designed to look almost exactly like Sasuke and Sakura.

_I guess they expected for us to do the movie_, he thought. _Usually these are just rough drawings_.

Tsunade stepped to the front of the room and gathered everyone's attention. "Welcome, everyone, to the first official meeting for Against All Odds. Please know that the current name is only used for pre-production, to give his film a label. I'm sure you all know me, but I'm Tsunade, and to me left is Shizune, she will be assisting me in making this movie amazing."

"The plan for this movie is to make it simple, yet extravagant," Shizune explained. "The biggest factor to help us achieve that is the plot, it doesn't have a cliche-esque feel to it."

"Yes," agreed Tsunade, her figure resting comfortably in her chair. "This won't be a movie where both parties hate each other then end up falling in love or a rich boy falls in love with a poor girl, those things happen too quickly."

"Wait," Sasuke interrupted. "From the sample of the script that you gave us, this film includes a bad boy and a girly girl, how is that not plain and predictable?"

"That is where things get interesting, but, first, here are your scrips and a basic outline of the movie."

* * *

The first half of the meeting went fairly well for Sakura. What does that mean? She had to keep Naruto from falling asleep; she could almost feel the heat from Ino's anger that was ready to burst at Naruto. When they get home, he will get an earful. But what made it bearable was the fact that she did not have to interact with Sasuke.

They went over the storyboard, locations, and the script itself. A third meeting would be arranged to discuss the plot even more, going into depth and editing certain areas. That is also when the two leads would meet the supporting characters.

Sakura would be lying if she said that the story wasn't impressive. The writers of the film made two foreseeable characters with a foreseeable future into a heart-jerking drama.

"Now that we have that over with, the rest of this meeting will revolve around Sasuke and Sakura's schedule."

She noticed that her onscreen partner shifted his head slightly, maybe to avoid looking at her? But that doesn't matter. Why would they talk about their schedule at this time in pre-production?

"Sorry to interrupt," Naruto said, raising his hand as if he were in a classroom setting, "but shouldn't we discuss schedule with the rest of the cast? Like the minor characters, since we need to rehearse and stuff?"

Tsunade whispered something to Shizune, and then replied, "This isn't about rehearsals or shooting, this is about promotions."

On the TV screen, a calendar appeared with small instructions inside of each box.

"Promotions? You couldn't made a schedule for interviews _already_, have you?"

Once Naruto finished speaking, a man with pineapple styled hair walked in the room. His eye's were halfway open and he had a strong slouch. "It's, like, 9:30 in the morning, who made this meeting so early?"

Sakura, Naruto, and Ino were giving him a confused stare. This meeting was supposed to be confidential.

"Shikamaru," Sasuke said, sending a small wave to the man, "Kakashi managed to come before you, that's saying something."

"Ah, don't blame me. Tsunade, over here, made me stay up late going over marketing strategies." The man, Shikamaru, took a seat next to Shizune, and yawned as he took out a tablet from a bag he had slung over his shoulder.

Tsunade shook his hand and turned to the trio. "This is Shikamaru Nara, he is the foundation of advertisement for the movie."

Shizune nodded to a question he asked, and as Shikamaru worked on his tablet, the contents on the screen changed. The calender got replaced with a list of months. "Since we all know each other here, I'll just get to it. The final draft of your schedule that the original public relations team was extremely rough around the edges, the format was difficult to make out and the details were blunt."

He gave his tablet a few taps and more information filled the TV screen. "This promotion tactic isn't just interviews and red carpet events, that's what everyone does. What we're planning affects how you go about your day."

"What do you mean?" Ino asked, her eyes narrowing.

"After your first meeting, Tsunade told the both of you to stay at home as much as possible, correct?" The two leads gave a quick nod of their heads. "That's feeding the flame, we want to start this off a little differently than usual. We don't want direct hype for the movie, we want it to gradually rise and rise, until something will make the fans explode."

What Shikamaru said was something that no one could deny. No one was excited for the movie. Whenever she goes on Twitter, her mentions told her that most people thought Konoha!News was told a lie.

"The both of you haven't been seen in public for a week, and curiosity is rising."

Sakura rested her elbows on the table and said, "Tell me that you're not going to keep us imprisoned in our homes."

Before anyone could said anything, Sasuke coughed. "Why would you actually think they would do that?" Looking to her partner, she noticed that Sasuke had his eyebrows raised in an amused fashion.

"It's called sarcasm; it involves humor, something that you don't have."

"Or maybe you should work on your sarcasm," he retorted. "I expected some more wit in that big forehead of yours."

"You may think that my forehead is big, but your ego is larger."

An annoyed groan came from the front of the table. It was Tsunade, who was rubbing her temples. "Kakashi told me that you two didn't work well together, but I didn't believe him because of how great your last movie together was."

"Troublesome, really," Shikamaru agreed. "Even _I_ enjoyed Saving Me, and this was how you two were off screen? Hard to believe."

The pink-haired actress now had her eyebrows slightly furrowed.

Sasuke crossed his arms and said, "Trust me, it was really tough trying to work around Sakura."

"Hey!" Naruto yelled. "Don't you talk about—"

"Naruto," Sakura said, trying to keep her cool, "calm down. Just ignore what he says."

A low chuckle came from Sasuke. "Like you're doing a good job at it." He then raised both of his eyebrows. "That, by the way, is how you make sarcastic comment." Something stopped his movement. The tip of a stylus pen was thrown at the middle of Sasuke's forehead.

Like they always do, the blondes exploded with laughter. Tsunade, Shizune, and Shikamaru were trying their best to suppress an oncoming smirk.

Sakura and Sasuke switched expressions.

Kakashi had his wrist bent and three fingers pointed towards the pen's target. "You need to shut up and stop increasing the length of this meeting. Let's get back to the actual topic"

Shikamaru coughed roughly. "Anyway, each month you're going to be given assignments. Agendas will be given to you each week. Some days you will stay inside your homes, some days you will be required to do something very specific, and some days you will be given a free day. I will update your schedules bi-weekly, and anything urgent will be sent to your phones."

"What do you mean by specific?" Sakura inquired.

"As in you two will go to Jutsu House to get a coffee together or something." The TV screen updated again. "Which is something that you will do two days from now. All I ask for you two is to check your email during breakfast, lunch, and dinner."

"So what do we do until that day?"

"We have two photographers placed at the perimeter of this property right now," Shikamaru explained. "They're not actual paparazzi, we've hired them, and they will take a picture of you two leaving this complex. Pretend like you can't see them, but we've hid them pretty well. The press will receive those pictures and you can bet that Konoha!News and Gakure Updates will tell their audiences right away."

* * *

**So you may be asking**, "Why did you stop the first part of the meeting after Sasuke told Tsunade about the bad boy/good girl thing?" The answer is that it will be revealed later on in the story. I want to keep it a little secret for a while, I just need to get some details sorted out.


	3. The Power of Lotus Lattes

**Summary** Onscreen, they were lovers; off screen, they hated each other. But getting cast to star in another movie, together is only one thing: disastrous.

**Disclaimer **I don't own Naruto

**Warnings **Names will be introduced as first name-last name. For example, Sasuke would be _Sasuke Uchiha_, and not _Uchiha Sasuke_. Reason? I live in America, and that is what I'm used to. If it bothers anyone _that_ much, I can change it to last name-first name.—

**Notes** This is SasuSaku-centric. I don't know about any other pairings. Probably NaruHina? That's the SS sister ship anyway, lol. But until I figure out what I want to do with who, everything will be strictly platonic with other characters (unless you don't want to take it that way haha!), so you don't have to take anything too heavily.

**If you are still reading this... **it would be great if you left a review, just so I know that people are reading. I'll also try to lengthen my chapters, but updates would come slower, if that is cool with y'all.

* * *

**Chapter 3 **The Power of Lotus Lattes

Sasuke showed up at the front of Sakura's home with a stoic facade. He was _not_ looking forward to going to grab coffee at his favorite cafe with Pinky.

His day began great. Although he was not much of a routine type of person, he has a process to go through his morning after he wakes up. After waking up, within the time frame of 6:30 to 7:00, he immediately takes a shower. A _cold_ shower. Cold showers mean saving money and you don't burn your own skin from turning the water too hot.

Then breakfast, something that Sasuke refuses to miss. This morning, he had oatmeal, sweetened with fruits, since anything else makes his taste buds want to explode. What is deliciously sugary for most people becomes sour for him in a snap.

He would usually follow with reading a current script or working out, but he, obviously, had prior engagements.

The door opened to reveal Naruto, dressed in his pajamas and a walrus hat. "What are you doing here?" he asked lazily, scratching the back of his head. He was wearing matching two piece pajamas, something that Sasuke thought only kids do.

"I'm here to pick up Sakura so we can go to Jutsu House."

The sleepy blonde raised an eyebrow. "It's 8:30 am."

Sasuke copied Naruto. "8:30 am is early enough to get coffee."

"Who get's up before nine nowdays?" demanded Naruto, almost yelling. He seemed to have gotten a sudden bust of energy in half a second. "You're crazy!"

"Just tell Sakura that I'm here," Sasuke requested, "and to get ready."

The blonde in front of him groaned and raised both of his arms in the air. "Do you know how hard it is to wake the two girls up? It's so hard! If you want to come in and try it yourself, then be my guest! But good luck—" Sasuke smirked as he saw Ino behind Naruto. She sneaked up behind him, obviously irritated, and flicked him behind his head. "Ouch!"

Ino, too, was wearing a two piece matching pajamas.

"Naruto!" she yelled. "It is so hard to sleep with you constantly yelling!"

"You're yelling, too!"

"That's because you were!"

It was strange. Naruto had barely yelled a few sentences, and she was already up. A sensitive sleeper, maybe?

The quarrel between the two went on for another minute, until it became intolerable. The sound of two very annoying voices put together was not how Sasuke wanted to start his day. He sighed and opened his mouth to say something, but got interrupted by a third voice. "Why are you two _arguing__ at 8 in the morning_?"

Sakura was the tertiary. Dressed in the same fashion as them, and glaring at her two friends, she said, "And close the door, it's so cold—oh. Sasuke."

"Tell your roommates to quit yelling a each other and invite me in," he ordered.

"Why should we let you in?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Because the promotion schedule specifically told us to visit Jutsu House in the morning of November 4, which is today, and you still have to get dressed and eat breakfast. I am not going to spend that time waiting outside of you house."

She let out a long breath and refocused her attention on her roommates. "You two, stop fighting. _Now_." Naruto and Ino then turned their backs on Sasuke and began to walk in the depths of the house. He was able to hear each of them muttering some unpleasant things to each other.

"Let me in."

Ten seconds pass.

"I'm not going to."

Another ten seconds pass.

"Why not?"

Once more, ten seconds pass.

"I don't want to."

Ten seconds.

"You're going to."

After what seemed like a minute, they were standing still in their same positions, just glaring at each other.

"Please," Sasuke said, barely audible.

A smirk was smeared on Sakura's face. "Come in," she said. "But, you don't leave the living room."

"Hn."

* * *

Naruto and Ino were making breakfast. Sakura was taking a shower. Sasuke was sitting in the living room, listening to the sound of butter sizzling in a hot pan and Taylor Swift booming through some speakers. Their house was big, he had to admit. But what more could he expect from three big paychecks?

"Hey!" Naruto called. "Do you want to have some breakfast?" He looked at Sasuke through a small hallway that connected the living room and the kitchen. "Come on, people say that I make the best crepes! It has Nutella, and no one can resist Nutella!"

Sasuke was tempted to accept his offer, up until Naruto mentioned Nutella. "No, thank you," he said monotonously.

"If you say so!" His mouth was obviously filled with food. A groan cut through the air, coming from Naruto.

"Quit being so loud," Sasuke heard.

"Sorry, jeez, he's in another room."

Living in a house with Naruto and Ino must be tough, even for Sakura. But her personality balances out her roommates, it like she is a middle ground for socialization when they are all out together.

It felt like ages until Sakura entered the living room, from the stairs. Her heir was in a towel to dry, and she wore an outfit that matched Sasuke's casual attire. She glanced at the man on the couch, and, without a word, walked straight into the kitchen.

They were having a conversation, Sasuke knew. He was able to hear Naruto's laugh, Ino's loud input, and Sakura's irritated reaction a what they were talking about. This house was so... lively. As opposed to his home, which is always very quiet, this place is boisterous. He wasn't used to it, either. His home is usually a place to get away, but he doesn't understand how anyone can get peace and quiet in this house.

Something felt familiar about this household, but he he excused it.

Sasuke felt a tap on his shoulder, and he saw Sakura standing above him. "Let's get this over with," she said.

Without saying another word, besides a goodbye from her housemates, the two actors left the house and entered Sasuke's Audi. Sakura was walking much faster than Sasuke, probably to get to the other side of the car at the same time he got the the drivers side, or maybe to get away front him. Whichever one it is, neither of them minded.

* * *

The drive to the cafe was a quiet trip. Both of them were glad, but Sakura felt weird with the awkward tension. Neither of them had been alone together since the beginning of filming Saving Me. At least then, they were able to hold small talk.

Jutsu House was small and quiet, and it was surprising how they were still in business. Sasuke always wondered why so little customers came, but he didn't mind. Going there gave him peace, since teenage fan girls never came, they were all obsessed with over priced coffee like Starbucks. He never like Starbucks, thought it was always too sweet.

"At least make it seem like we don't not like each other," Sakura told him, and he nodded.

Entering the cafe, Sasuke was immediately greeted by a loud, "Hello, Sasuke! The power of youth brings you here early, just like your usual presence here!" The boy, Sakura noticed, had a bowl cut and extremely think eyebrows. He had a huge smile, one eye closed, and "thumbs up" directred towards Sasuke. "You also have a beautiful lady by your side, I see!" Sakura blushed and shot him a tight smile.

_Jeez_, Sakura thought to herself, _this guy is louder than Naruto when he gets ramen. Maybe he's even louder._

Sasuke gave the man a quick "good morning" and stared at the menu. "You're not getting a latte this time?" the cashier asked.

"No, thank you. I'll take your house blend coffee."

"Yes! And for the you?" The question was directed at Sakura, who just looked shocked, or was it creeped out, to see the man talk to her.

"Oh," she said, "I'll take, um..."

She had never been here before, and although it was just a beverage, she didn't want something too sweet or too bitter. As if Sasuke were to read her mind, he said, "She'll take your Lotus Latte."

"That will be $4.61!"

Before Sakura should reach for her wallet, Sasuke gave the cashier his credit card. "Thank you, Lee."

So, Lee was his name. "Please, take a seat as I prepare your drink!"

There were only a few people who occupied the cafe, but no one was asking the pair for pictures. She didn't want to sound conceited or anything, but Sakura was extremely surprised. Two movie stars were in their presence, and it seemed like no one gave a thought to ask for autographs. She was impressed.

**Sakura: **Apparently Uchiha comes here a lot. Should I expect extremely bitter coffee since he likes this place so much?

Sakura was in a group chat with Naruto and Ino, which was probably useless, since her friends were in the same house at the moment.

**Naruto:** HAHAHAHAHAHA good one!

**Ino: **You're supposed to act like friends right now

**Naruto:** The both of them probably aren't doing a good job right now either

**Ino: **Probably lol

**Ino:** Put your phone down and at least try to talk to him

**Ino: **Text me when you're on your way back. xoxo

**Naruto****:** Ttyl

Sighing, Sakura set down her iPhone.

"What was that about?" she heard the man in front of her ask.

"What was what about?"

Sasuke had an amused gaze over her. "You looked like you wanted to destroy your phone for a moment."

"My friends are ignoring me, and I only sent one text message." Sakura hid her phone in her purse, telling herself to not touch it until they were out of the cafe. It was going to be hard. Not even thirty seconds after Naruto sent his last text, her hands were itching to text them again.

"I'm not surprised."

Ignoring his last comment, Sakura took time to examine the Jutsu House. This place was cute. The walls were painted maroon, with paintings by local artists. Chairs and tables were spaced out, enough to give others room to walk, but keep maximum occupancy. On the counter was a display case of baked goods, and they looked completely delicious.

If she could describe this place in one work, it would be wood. The anterior of the counter was wood and the tables had a lumber finish.

Above their heads, tiny lights above each table were brightening small areas, but the lights attached to the wall illuminated, most of the room.

Lee came to their tables with two different cups on small saucers. The regular coffee mug was given to Sasuke, and she was given a cup in he shape of a small bowl with a handle. "Here you are, and may the power of youth help youth help you through your day!"

_Trust me_, Sakura thought, _I'll need it just for now_.

"Thank you," Sasuke said, immediately taking a sip of his coffee.

The design on top of the foam of Sakura's drink was a flower. And on the side, a tiny piece of paper, with special font, read, _the lotus flower blooms twice_. She tasted her beverage with her lips acting as a small bridge for her tongue.

If she said that it was bitter, she knew that it would be a lie. Her eyes went wide as she took a real sip.

Sasuke crossed his arms on the table. "You look surprised."

"I definitely wasn't expecting this to taste so well," Sakura admitted, her cheeks turning pink.

"Why is that?"

She uncomfortably shifted in her seat. "Just because." _You_.

* * *

**Can someone say **lack of action? Haha, I'm trying to add more detail and what not.


End file.
